Rudolph (HoLV)
Rudolph is a gruff old man who is seen working in the mines for Leisure Land's company in'' Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley.'' He is harsh and quiet who doesn't have much to say, but lets you reap the benefits of the mine after getting to know him. He technically works for the Funland company, digging at the Mine for them, but his heart will always be for the people in Leaf Valley as he helps preserving the Valley through his Event Path, The Secret Fossil. 'Gifts' 'Mining Ore' *'Where:' The Mine *'When:' 09:00 AM - 1:00 PM (except weekends) *'Pay:' 250 G, per ore that you find Rudolph needs your help by mining at the dig site any weekday for a few hours. You're allowed to keep any mineral crystals that you find (not precious ores), plus Rudolph will pay you with a considerable amount of 250G. Also, just like Woody's part-time job, if you work here for 4 times, you will be free to dig at the mine anytime for your leisure. Event Path # 14: The Secret Fossil *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Rudolph Rudolph is starting to have regrets on why, in the first place, he is helping the Funland Company tearing down the valley. He has found a special fossil and asks you to help keep it a secret from them. *Note: If you plan on completing this path, make sure to visit the mine frequently to dig. Some of the events require you to have mined a certain number of items (not mineral crystals). ---- 14-1: Drunk Rudolph *'When:' Year 1, Summer 15th to 19th, at night *'Where:' The Bar *'Requirements:' Rudolph's FP must be at least 20 *A slightly inebriated Rudolph tells you his story on how he started mining. ---- 14-2: Drunk Rudolph 2 *'When:' Year 1, Summer 29th to Fall 3rd, at night *'Where:' The Bar *'Requirements:' Rudolph's FP must be at least 25 *Rudolph tells you of a time that he got way too exhausted when he first started working at the valley's mine. ---- 14-3: The Rumor of the Fossil *'When:' Year 1, Fall 13th to 17th, at night *'Where:' The Bar *'Requirements:' Rudolph's FP must be at least 30 ---- 14-4: Hiding the Fossil *'When:' Year 1, Winter 15th to 19th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've mined at least 25 items (not mineral crystals) *Rudolph recently found a new fossil, and even though he works for Funland, he feels bad giving this fossil to them. He instead wants to hide the fossil. The rockslide area of the mine is now unlocked. ---- 14-5: Close Call *'When:' Year 1, Winter 21st to 25th * Where: The Mine * Requirements: Rudolph's FP must be at least 40 * It's time to dig up the hidden fossil again, but mine is not stable. ---- 14-6: Report from the Company Note: Here ends Rudolph's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. * When : Year 2, Summer 16th to 19th, 21st * Where : When you leave your house * Requirements : Rudolph's FP must be at least 50, you've mined at least 30 items (not mineral crystals) *This event path is cleared! Funland will have to make adjustments to their construction plans. ---- 14-7: Fossil Excavation (Arms) *'When:' Year 2, Fall 7th to 11th, morning *'Where:' The Mine *'Requirements:' You've mined at least 35 items (not mineral crystals) *Rudolph has discovered a new fossil, related to the first one. ---- 14-8: Fossil Excavation (Legs) *'When:' Year 2, Fall 20th to 24th, morning *'Where:' The Mine *'Requirements:' You've mined at least 40 items (not mineral crystals) ---- 14-9: Fossil Excavation (Body) *'When:' Year 2, Winter 3rd to 7th, morning *'Where:' The Mine *'Requirements:' You've mined at least 45 items (not mineral crystals) ---- 14-10: Assembling the Parts *'When:' Year 2, Winter 16th to 20th, morning *'Where:' The Mine *'Requirements:' You've mined at least 50 items (not mineral crystals) *The fossils have all been put together, thanks to your help. ---- 14-11: The Dinosaur Fossil *'When:' Year 3+, anytime *'Where:' The Mine *'Requirements:' Completed event path 14 (completed event 14-6) *There is now a whole dinosaur exhibit at the mine using all the fossils you and Rudolph found. Gallery RudolphCPHoLV.png Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs